A refrigerator is an apparatus that can freeze or refrigerate stored goods received inside predetermined storage chambers using a four-step cycle including compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation of cold air. A refrigerator includes a main body in which storage space is provided, a door provided in the main body to open/close the storage space, a cold air generation chamber that houses an evaporator to generate cold air, and a machine room in which apparatuses such as a compressor and a condenser are received.